yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale 041
の つ ！ | furigana = | romaji = Reiji no Motsu Chikara! | english = Reiji's Power! | japanese translated = Reiji's Power! | chapter number = 41 | japanese release = December 20, 2018 | usa release = December 20, 2018 | japanese cover date = February 21, 2019 }} "Reiji's Power!" is the forty-first chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. This chapter was first printed in December in the February 2019 issue of V Jump, released on December 21, 2018. Summary Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Reiji Akaba Turn 2: Yuya Sakaki As a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monster was Special Summoned to his opponent's field, Reiji activates the effect of "D/D Dog" to negate that monster's effect(s) and prevent it from attacking. "Clearwing" has its effects negated and cannot attack. Yuya also activates the effect of "Speedroid Block-n-Roll" as it was used as Synchro Material, Special Summoning 1 "Speedroid Token" with the same Level as the Summoned Synchro Monster, Level 7. He Special Summons it in Attack Position (0/???). Yuya activates "Surprise Fusion", Fusion Summoning 1 Fusion Monster by using monsters he control as Fusion Materials. He uses "Clearwing Fast Dragon" and "Speedroid Token" as Fusion Materials and Fusion Summons "Starving Venemy Dragon" in Attack Position (2500/2000). Reiji activates his Set Continuous Trap "Doppler Demon Dowsing" as a monster was Special Summoned to his opponent's field to Special Summon 1 monster with the same name as a Fiend Pendulum Monster he controls from his deck. As he controls only 1 Fiend Pendulum Monster ("D/D Dog"), Reiji Special Summons a copy of "D/D Dog" from his deck. As a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monster was Special Summoned to his opponent's field, Reiji activates the effect of "D/D Dog" to negate that monster's effect(s) and prevent it from attacking. "Starving Venemy" had its effects negated and cannot attack.At this point, this effect should have missed the timing and could not activate. Yuya activates the effect of "Surprise Fusion" in his GY by banishing it and tributing 1 Fusion Monster he controls to Special Summon 2 "Surprise Tokens", whose Levels are equal to the tributed monster's Level. Yuya Special Summons them in Attack Position (0/???). Yuya uses his 2 "Surprise Tokens" as Xyz Materials to Xyz Summon "Dark Anthelion Dragon" in Attack Position (3000/2500).Tokens cannot be used as Xyz Material Reiji activates the effect of "Doppler Demon Dowsing" as there are 2 Fiend Pendulum Monsters with the same name on the field by sending itself to the GY to Special Summon 1 monster from his deck with the same name as those monsters. Reiji Special Summons a copy of "D/D Dog" from his deck. As a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monster was Special Summoned to his opponent's field, Reiji activates the effect of "D/D Dog" to negate that monster's effect(s) and prevent it from attacking. "Dark Anthelion" had its effects negated and cannot attack. Yuya activates "EnterMate BaroKuriboh" (PS: 1) and "EnterMate ClassiKuriboh" (PS: 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Clearwing Fast Dragon" and "Starving Venemy Dragon" in Attack Position. Reiji activates the Pendulum Effect of "D/D Evil" as his opponent Pendulum Summons a monster(s). Those monsters have their effect(s) negated, and cannot attack. "Clearwing" and "Starving Venemy" each had their effects negated and cannot attack. Yuya tributes all monsters he controls, including 1 Dragon Pendulum Monster, to Special Summon "God-Eyes Phantom Dragon" from his hand. He Summons it in Attack Position (3000/2500). Reiji activates his Set Continuous Trap "Go-D/D World". As Reiji controls 5 "D/D" cards, all "D/D" cards he controls are also treated as "Go-D/D" cards. During the turn "Go-D/D World" is activated, his opponent cannot attack. "D/D Ark", "D/D Evil" and 3 copies of "D/D Dog" are treated as "Go-D/D" cards, and Yuya cannot attack this turn. Turn 3: Reiji Reiji uses his muffler as propellor, reaches and obtains an Action Card. The Pendulum Effect of "D/D Ark"At this point, the card is written "Go-D/D Ark" in the manga. applies as there Reiji's other Pendulum Zone, he can Pendulum Summon any monster regardless of his Pendulum Scale, but he can only Pendulum Summon 1 monster while applying this effect. Reiji Pendulum Summons "Divine Go-D/D/D Zero King Zero God Reiji" in Attack Position (0/0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes